Blacked Out
by Bre Henson
Summary: Sometimes...forgetting is better bliss than ignorance.


"Kabuto, take me home." Orochimaru said, starting to stand up.

Kabuto walked over quickly, and helped the Sannin to his feet.

The pale man had been drinking, and from what Kabuto could see; he'd been drinking quite a lot.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you all right?" Kabuto asked, concerned.

"I'm just fine; why?" Orochimaru asked, drunkenly.

"Well, you're a bit drunk, to be honest." Kabuto said.

"I know I am," Orochimaru said carelessly. "Just take me home, all right?"

Kabuto nodded, "Of course." he answered, letting the pale man lean on him.

They began to walk out of the bar, and Kabuto wondered what had driven Orochimaru here, and why he had drank so much.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked gently, and Orochimaru scowled.

"Enough of your prying; can't I go out and have a few drinks?" the pale man demanded.

Kabuto let out a short laugh, "You've had more than a few," he commented.

Orochimaru looked queasy, "I suppose…" he admitted.

Kabuto looked at him; he did not look well.

"_I really hope he doesn't throw up,"_ Kabuto thought. _"I do not want to deal with that."_

"Tsunade…" Orochimaru mumbled.

"What about her?" Kabuto asked.

"What about who?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Lady Tsunade, you just said her name," Kabuto answered, mentally sighing.

"Check your hearing, Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed. "I haven't said a thing."

"Yes, lord," Kabuto answered heavily.

"Kabuto…Do you ever think that there's no purpose in life? That we're all just here to wander around until we die?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto shrugged, "I have sometimes, but I usually avoiding thinking on that kind of thing. It's too depressing." he answered sincerely.

"Oh," Orochimaru said simply.

The two were quiet for a few minutes before Orochimaru broke the silence.

"I think about it all the time," he said, and then he took a sip out of the sake bottle he'd brought along from the bar.

"You do?" Kabuto asked, looking warily at the bottle. He thought that more alcohol was the last thing the pale man needed.

"Yes," Orochimaru admitted. "I don't think there is a purpose to this life, so I made one for myself. 'Got to keep things in motion," he slurred. "Too boring when it's still,"

Kabuto merely nodded; he'd let Orochimaru ramble.

"I've always liked it when things moved, as a child it drove me crazy to sit still if nothing around me was moving. I couldn't take it." Orochimaru said. He took a few more sips of sake, and sighed.

"They always have such excellent sake there," he muttered. "Do you like sake, Kabuto?"

"I'm afraid that I've never acquired that much of a liking for it." Kabuto answered.

"Ah, that's too bad." Orochimaru slurred. "It's so useful."

"It is?" Kabuto questioned, curious as to what Orochimaru's answer would be.

"Yes, I use it to forget things," he answered, and then he took a few more gulps of sake.

"Hmm, speaking as a medic-nin, I must tell you that that isn't too healthy," Kabuto warned.

Orochimaru laughed, "Do I look like I care?" he quipped.

Kabuto stayed silent; it was best not to answer that question.

"I thought so," Orochimaru said, answering his own question. He chuckled, and took a few more sips of sake, much to Kabuto's concern.

"I'm going to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village, Kabuto." he said seriously.

"You are?" Kabuto asked, curious.

"Yes, I hate it. It and all that it stands for." Orochimaru answered. After a little more sake he added, "It was that village, and its stupid war that killed my parents."

"Your parents died in the war?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, when I was only six years old." Orochimaru said. "It was 48 years ago, on this day…"

"I'm very sorry," Kabuto said.

"Why? It's not like they were your parents," Orochimaru said, taking another sip of sake.

"Is that why you went out to drink?" Kabuto asked quietly, attempting to understand the sannin.

"I don't know…" Orochimaru answered quietly, and then he took another sip of his drink.

"I can't remember."

Kabuto nodded, "I see." he answered simply; holding back a sigh.

**A/N: Another of my "of the three vices that can break a ninja, maybe Orochimaru's is drink?" fics; since Tsunade gambles and Jiraiya's always after women. This has been on my laptop for ages; I kept hoping that I would come up with more to add to it, but I was rereading it a few days ago, and decided that this was a good way to end it. [Beethoven's 5th**** plays] It's one of my few one shots! Anyway, enjoy and please review!!**


End file.
